It is known from Hungarian patent specification No. 169,298 that the basic oxime ethers of formula (IX) ##STR2## possess antidepressant, antiparkinsonic and local anaesthetic activities; in formula (IX)
R' stands for phenyl, optionally substituted by Hal, or one or more hydroxy, nitro or C.sub.1-4 alkoxy groups(s), PA1 R.sup.3' and R.sup.4' each represents hydrogen, or together they form a chemical bond; PA1 A' is a straight or branched chain alkylene group having 2 to 4 carbon atoms; PA1 R.sup.1' and R.sup.2' each is hydrogen or C.sub.1-4 alkyl, or together they form an alkylene group consisting of 4 to 7 carbon atoms being optionally interrupted by a heteroatom, namely an oxygen or nitrogen atom, the latter being optionally substituted by a benzyl or a C.sub.1-3 alkyl group; PA1 n' is an integer from 3 to 7. PA1 R.sup.3 and R.sup.4 together form a chemical bond, PA1 R is phenyl, PA1 A means trimethylene, PA1 R.sup.1 and R.sup.2 represent a methyl group each, and the molecule has an (E,Z) configuration; or PA1 R.sup.3 and R.sup.4 together form a chemical bond, PA1 R means 4-chlorophenyl, PA1 A is ethylene, PA1 R.sup.1 is isopropyl, PA1 R.sup.2 is hydrogen, and the molecule has an (E,E) configuration; or PA1 R.sup.3 and R.sup.4 together form a chemical bond, PA1 R is 4-chlorophenyl, PA1 A is trimethylene, PA1 R.sup.1 and R.sup.2 represent an isopropyl group each, and the molecule has an (E,E) configuration; or PA1 R.sup.3 and R.sup.4 together form a chemical bond, PA1 R means phenyl, PA1 A.sub.1 is trimethylene, PA1 R.sup.1 and R.sup.2 represent an isopropyl group each, and the molecule has an (E,E) configuration; or PA1 R.sup.3 and R.sup.4 together form a chemical bond, PA1 R is phenyl, PA1 A means ethylene, PA1 R.sup.1 stands for isopropyl, PA1 R.sup.2 is hydrogen, and the molecule has an (E,E) configuration; or PA1 R.sup.3 and R.sup.4 together form a chemical bond, PA1 R means phenyl, PA1 A is ethylene, PA1 R.sup.1 and R.sup.2 stand for an isopropyl group each, and the molecule has an (E,E) configuration; or PA1 R.sup.3 and R.sup.4 together form a chemical bond, PA1 R is phenyl, PA1 A is ethylene, PA1 R.sup.1 and R.sup.2 represent a methyl group each, and the molecule has a (Z,E) configuration; or PA1 R.sup.3 and R.sup.4 stand for hydrogen each, PA1 R means phenyl, PA1 A is ethylene, PA1 R.sup.1 and R.sup.2 stand for a methyl group each, and the molecules has an (E,E) configuration; or PA1 R.sup.3 and R.sup.4 together form a chemical bond, PA1 R is phenyl, PA1 A stands for ethylene, PA1 R.sup.1 and R.sup.2 represent a methyl group each, and the molecule has an (E,E) configuration; or PA1 R.sup.3 and R.sup.4 together form a chemical bond, PA1 R means phenyl, PA1 A is ethylene, PA1 R.sup.1 and R.sup.2 represent an isopropyl group each, and the molecule has a (Z,E) configuration; or PA1 R.sup.3 and R.sup.4 together form a chemical bond, PA1 R is phenyl, PA1 A stands for trimethylene, PA1 R.sup.1 and R.sup.2 represent a methyl group each, and the molecules has an (E,E) configuration. PA1 Y stands for an oxygen or a sulfur atom; PA1 Hal means halogen; PA1 A' represents an alkylene containing one less methylene than A does; PA1 Hal' represents a halogen that may be identical with or different from the halogen represented by Hal.